


Timeless

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes!dojae, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, a glass vase broke, there are a lot of screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: The way Jaehyun loves Doyoung is timeless.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!! I WROTE ANOTHER DOJAE FIC AS A GIFT FOR DOYOUNG KSJSHDHSHSH 
> 
> Also, some people might get triggered at the part where a vase was broken and there are a lot of screaming, so if you're senstive in those things, it's okay not to read this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

**This is probably a dream**

**Just like my memories**

**You're right in front of me**

_ Jaehyun wakes up at the smell of food wafting in the air. He gets up, groaning as he did so and stretched. He washed his face in the bathroom and went to the kitchen after. The scene that greets him makes him smile. _

_ It was the love of his life, Doyoung, cooking for him. It looks so domestic that it makes Jaehyun feel butterflies in his stomach. _

_ He went to his boyfriend and hugged the man from the back. He could smell his lover's scent. 'Rosemary and Lavender' he thought. Doyoung's love for herbs and lavender is not a secret, in fact it was widely known in their circle, their friends giving Doyoung perfume and candles often.  _

_ Jaehyun feels Doyoung giggle and the man turns around to give him a peck on his cheeks. "Mornin' Jae, how's your sleep?" The older asked as he nuzzled in Jaehyun's neck. He pressed a soft kiss in Doyoung's temple as he rubbed his back.  _

_ "I slept well hyungie. How about you?" He replied as Doyoung turned around to continue cooking. "I slept fine, you were beside me so I had a really really good dream!" Doyoung said as he set out the plates and cutlery.  _

_ Jaehyun can feel his ears go red. Doyoung sees it and let out an amused laugh. "Awww.. you're such a baby, Jae." Doyoung leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into Jaehyun's. He left a chaste kiss in the older's lips.  _

_ Doyoung looked at him sweetly, eyes full of love and affection, as he kissed Jaehyun tenderly. They both pulled away, a string of saliva breaking. Doyoung smiled at him and shoved a piece of egg in his mouth. _

_ "I love you hyung."  _

_ Doyoung smiled. _

_ "I love you too, Jung Jaehyun." _

Jaehyun wakes up in cold sweat, his shirt drenched, his head pounding, his throat dry and his eyes filled with tears.

It was only a dream. A mere memory that he keeps going back to.

**It's strange**

**Even after a long time**

**My heart keeps repeating that day**

**When I close my eyes**

**My memories take me**

**To that place again**

_ "Jae! Come up to the front and take over the register please! I'm gonna go to my classes now!" Johnny, a friend and Jaehyun's senior slash workmate, called out to him in the kitchen.  _

_ Jaehyun sighed and washed his hands. He took a towel and wiped his hands with it as he pushed open the kitchen door to go to the register. He arranged the pastries at the food display case and took out some new bread that he intends to put.  _

_ "Hi, may I order?" Jaehyun looks up to see a cute male, fidgeting in front of the counter. Jaehyun smiled and closed the display.  _

_ The guy looked nervous and can't stop fiddling with his fingers for some reason. His brows are furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip. His cheeks are dusted pink lightly. _

_ "What would you like?" Jaehyun smiled, still observing the male in front of him. "U-uh one Americano and one Iced Caramel Macchiato please, with extra whipped cream." The bunny guys answered.  _

_ "Is that for here or to go?" Jaehyun asked again, punching the orders in the system. "To go please, and oh! Add 2 choco chip cookies too!" Jaehyun nodded as he checked the bill. "Here's your total. And this order is for whom?"  _

_ "Doyoung.." the man uttered shyly. Jaehyun smiled at him once more as he went to prepare Doyoung's order. "For Doyoung!" He called out and cheekily winked at the other male. "Have a nice day!"  _

_ Doyoung blushed, "T-thank you." he stammered as he quickly got out of the cafe. _

_ Jaehyun heard a whistle and he turned around to see Mark. "He's cute hyung. Exactly your type." the younger said as he wiped the table. _

_ "Shut up brat. You're on bathroom duty today." _

_ "WHAT?! NO FAIR HYUNG!"  _

_ Later that day, as Jaehyun was walking home he saw Doyoung once again with a guy. Jaehyun was sad, he thought could get Doyoung's number and maybe go on a date with him, but it seems that the man has a boyfriend already. _

_ He watched as Doyoung kissed the other man's cheek and hugged him goodbye. Jaehyun continued walking until he passed by Doyoung who stared at him, eyes wide, shifting his with one foot to another. _

_ A hand reached to tug his hand, and he looked back to see Doyoung staring at the ground. "Yes?" He asked, he could feel the blush starting spread in his face as he felt Doyoung's hand in his. As cliche as it sounds, it fit perfectly.  _

_ "I-I know it sounds so sudden, but I've been having a crush on you ever since I saw you in the cafe… a-and I would like to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Doyoung rushed, tightening his hold on Jaehyun's hand while Jaehyun could do nothing but stare at him with bewilderment.  _

_ "B-but it's totally okay to say no! I-I understand that I sound so creepy! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry--"  _

_ "Sure."  _

_ "I won't talk to you agai-- wait what?"  _

_ "I said sure, but don't you have a boyfriend?" Jaehyun asked, still feeling a little bit bitter on what he saw earlier. Doyoung tilted his head, face full of confusion until he lit up and said "Oh! You mean the man earlier?" Jaehyun nodded "That's my best friend! Ten!". _

_ Jaehyun feels like an idiot but the way that Doyoung smiled and laughed at him feels like it's okay to be an idiot everyday. _

_ Doyoung handed him his phone, "Put your number here, Jaehyun." _

"Jaehyun?"

"Jae??"

"Jung Jaehyun!" 

Jaehyun snapped out of his reverie as he saw Johnny waving his hand in front of his face. "Yeah?" He asked as he took a sip of his watered down iced tea. 

"Are you okay? You keep daydreaming." Johnny looked at him worriedly. 

"Yeah. I'm okay." 

Why does it sound like he's not?

"I'm okay."

Keep convincing yourself.

**I should definitely tell you today**

**But I can't make a sound**

**I try to hold out my hand to touch you**

**But I can't**

**I endlessly practiced these words**

**I still love you**

**But in the end, I couldn't say it**

**I shouldn't let you go**

**I'm waking up from this dream that's like reality**

**Swallowing up another day that's like a nightmare**

"Hyung! Do you want to come with Donghyuck and I to the arcade?" Mark asked as he entered Jaehyun's apartment without permission. "Sure, even though I know that I'm gonna be the third wheel." 

"How are you both anyways? You just celebrated your 3rd anniversary right?" Jaehyun poured himself a cup of tea, and iced tea for Mark. "We're going great! He's really perfect for me hyung! Yeah, he's very annoying but I think it makes him more attractive maybe?" Mark answered as he thanked Jaehyun as the latter placed the cold drink down.

"You're such a masochist Mark. You like hurting yourself." Jaehyun teased the younger, Mark hitting him in the shoulder in return. "I-I'm not! It's just, I think he's the one for me hyung… He makes me feel things that I can't explain. I just love him so much hyung." Mark explains in a daze, blush adorning his cheeks.

Mark suddenly stood up, staring intently at the screen of his phone. "Hyung! Let's go! Hyuckie's near the arcade already." Mark said as he fixed his hair. 

Jaehyun remembers the feeling of being in love. Deep inside his heart, he wants to feel it again.

\---

Donghyuck slapped Mark's hand repeatedly as Mark cries in pain. "Come on, Lee Minhyung! You can't even win a toy for me?!" 

"I can! Just give more time! This game is rigged, Hyuck, rigged!" Mark explains as he tried to insert another token. Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he pushed his boyfriend out of the way.

"Hyuck!" Mark starts but Donghyuck shushed him. Donghyuck starts playing the game. Hands expertly guiding the controller. They all waited with bated breath as the claw of the machine took a hold of the stuffed brown bear. 

Donghyuck screamed when it got in. He retrieved it from a space that signs 'Take it here' and kept hugging the bear while making silly faces at Mark. "You see that Markie? That's how you play!! I got one!!" Donghyuck squealed. Mark pinched his cheeks, smiling softly "Congrats, pup. I'm so proud of you."

Donghyuck pouted at him as he shoved the stuffed bear in Mark's arms. "What? This is yours Hyuck." Mark complained but Donghyuck kissed his cheek "I won it for you. So that you'll remember me."

Jaehyun smiled at the sight of the two lovebirds as he shifted to another direction, looking for other games to play until he saw a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Doyoung?" He whispered in the air. The figure turned around and  _ 'Oh God. It's really him.' _

Doyoung stared at him.

He stared back.

_ I miss you so much. How are you? I still love you. Did you move on? Are you healthy? Do you still love me?  _

There are many questions that he wants to ask. He wanted to but he can't. 

Doyoung turned away from him and left the arcade as he saw Ten.

Jaehyun's hand was still reaching out to him.

**But which is real?**

**In my world without you**

**The only thing I have is to dream of you**

**When I close my eyes**

**My memories take me**

**To that place again**

**I should definitely stop today**

**But I can't avoid your eyes**

**I try to turn around and run away**

**But I can't**

**I endlessly told myself**

**Let's stop this now**

**But in the end, I can't stop**

**I shouldn't let you go**

**This nightmare (oh no no no)**

**This memory**

**Even if it tortures me**

**Even if it keeps repeating**

**I'm going back to this dream**

**Where I can meet you**

  
  


_ The vase fell on the floor with a loud crash. The sharp shards of glass scattering in the carpeted floor.  _

_ Laboured breaths can be heard in the room, followed by a person sniffing in the corner of the room.  _

_ "What is wrong with you?!" Doyoung shouted, eyes red with tears. Jaehyun groaned in return. _

_ "You're being irrational Doyoung! Why can't I go?! It's a fucking party!" Jaehyun shouted, grabbing another vase, filled with Primroses, and throwing it in the floor.  _

_ Doyoung flinched again, "I don't want you to go there Jaehyun! Your ex! YOUR FUCKING EX is there!"  _

_ "And what about it?! Huh?! WHY ARE SO INSECURE?!"  _

_ "BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I'M NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!"  _

_ Silence followed until quiet sobbing was heard. Jaehyun stole a glance in Doyoung's direction. The older man was clutching his head in his arms.  _

_ "I-I'm not pretty or handsome enough for you. I'm not as successful as your exes. I'm a piece of shit I know." Doyoung hiccuped. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess." _

_ Jaehyun went over to Doyoung and pulled him in his arms. The older boy struggled for a bit but relaxed gradually. He wiped Doyoung's tears away using his sleeve and dropped a kiss on his forehead.  _

_ "Hey… You're not a mess okay? You're beautiful, ethereal even." He cradled Doyoung's face in his hand. "You're not a piece of shit, you're the love of my life. You don't have to be insecure Doie… I love you so much."  _

_ Doyoung's sobs subsided after awhile. "I-I'm sorry, Jae." He said as he intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun's.  _

_ They both stayed quiet for some time.  _

_ "Do you want to break up?" Doyoung asked him, laying his head in Jaehyun's chest. "Do you want to?"  _

_ "I want to find myself. I want to learn how to love myself but I can't do that if I'm too busy loving you." Doyoung reasoned out, "but it doesn't mean that I won't stop loving you. You're the love of my life too, Jae."  _

_ "You want time to yourself?" Jaehyun carded his fingers in Doyoung's hair. "Yes. Maybe, if I spend some time away from you, I will finally learn how to accept myself." Doyoung answered _

_ "Okay. Let's break up." Jaehyun breathed out shakily. Doyoung looked at him and kissed him, full of love and regret. "I love you so much Jae. I'll come back to you." _

_ Jaehyun kissed him again, "I'm sorry. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I love you too Doyoung." His voice breaking at the sentence he let out. _

_ I'll wait for you to come back, Doyoung. _

_ Come back to me.  _

**_At least for today_ **

**_I can't just go_ **

**_I'm stopping time_ **

**_I'm turning back the memories_ **

_ "Do you think that we'll be together until forever?" Jaehyun asked as they lay in bed after a night of making love to each other. Doyoung hummed, nestling his head in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. _

_ "I think so. Why are you asking? Are you breaking up with me?" Doyoung started to trace patterns in the younger's chest.  _

_ Jaehyun gasps dramatically placing his hand over his chest. "What?! Of course not Doie!" Jaehyun tickled Doyoung's sides as the older man squealed cutely. _

_ After laughing for a bit, Doyoung playfully bit Jaehyun's ears. "Do you want to get married?" Doyoung left a trail of kisses from Jaehyun's neck to his chest.  _

_ "Anything you want Doie." _

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yeah. What do you want?" _

_ "Well, I want a garden wedding. Our family and our closest friends are invited of course! I want to get married in spring, so all the flowers are in full bloom!"  _

_ Jaehyun chuckled, looking at Doyoung intently, with adoration in his eyes. "What else?" _

_ "I want our bouquet to be a bouquet of Primroses, The first flower that you gave me. And lastly, I want my husband to be someone named Jung Jaehyun." _

_ Jaehyun pinched Doyoung's cheeks. _

_ "I'll work hard to grant every wish that you want Doyoung." _

Jaehyun watched as the children play in the garden of the park. "Jaehyun! Come here and eat!" Johnny called out. 

Jaehyun started to walk to there table which if full of food. It has become a tradition in their group of friends to have a barbeque in the park. 

He was enjoying the tranquility of the park until a ball hit the back of his head. "Hey, stupid! Watch your back so that you won't get hurt!" 

Jaehyun turned around and saw Ten. The small man smiled at him teasingly but still hugged him tightly. 

"How are you Tennie?" He asked as they both went to the table where Johnny was waving them over. "I'm fine! Still sassy, and Johnny still loves me. So you know, my life is fucking great! How are you?" 

"I'm okay." Jaehyun can feel his heart tighten, "H-how is he?" he asked. Ten stopped walking and looked back to him. For a moment, he thought Ten was gonna get mad but instead the latter just gestured towards their table.

"You can ask him." 

And there he saw, Kim Dongyoung, in his full ethereal beauty. 

Doyoung went up to him and hugged him, his face on the crook of Jaehyun's neck as always. Jaehyun hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older man, breathing in his scent which he greatly missed.  _ 'Rosemary and Lavender.'  _

"How are you?" they were talking near the lake, not too far from their group of friends but not too near to let the noise distract them.

"I'm fine. I'm doing really well." Doyoung answered "How about you? I bet you're enjoying yourself."

"Not really…" Jaehyun looked down at his lap. "But I feel a bit better now that I can talk to you." 

"D-do you have a boyfriend now?" Doyoung asked, stuttering. Jaehyun looked up at him and shook his head.  _ 'It's time to he honest Jaehyun. Tell him how you feel.'  _

"I don't have one." Jaehyun started "I'm still waiting for you." Doyoung looked surprised. "Jae--"

"Listen to me first, Doyoung, please" he pleaded and took a deep breath. "A few months after we broke up, I was still a mess. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were everywhere  _ heck I even dreamt of you! _ " He sighed.

"The times that I was away from you, feels like an eternity for me. You broke my heart and you took it with you. And I'm still serious about what I said before Doyoung." He took Doyoung's hand in his.

"You are the love of my life. I will always wait for you. Now that you're here, I don't want to let this chance slipped past me." He cupped Doyoung's face as he pressed a kiss in the older's temple. 

"I still love you, Kim Doyoung. I never stopped."

**I endlessly dreamed**

**Of you saying, let's start again**

**In the end, if you say that to me**

**I would live in this dream**

Jaehyun woke up feeling cold. He turned to his side and saw that the space was empty. He frowned as he got up. He went to the bathroom to wash up and he headed to kitchen to cook himself some breakfast like any other day.

Except, that it was not like any other day. And, there was someone in the kitchen.

Doyoung was cooking breakfast and he was wearing Jaehyun's shirt. Jaehyun felt like his heart is gonna pop out of his chest.

He hugged Doyoung from behind as breathed in the scent of his lover.  _ His lover.  _

_ " _ Mornin' love." Doyoung kissed him, "how was your sleep?" Jaehyun grinned cheekily and said, "Much better. Now that you slept with me."

"That last sentence implies two different things Jae. Stop it." Doyoung scolded, ushering him to take a seat as the older boy pranced around the kitchen to set up the food. 

"Hey it depends on what you're thinking!"

\---

Later that day, as they were sitting on the couch, watching cliche romcom shows in Netflix, Doyoung suddenly sat on his lap.

The older boy snuggled in his chest as Jaehyun left a kiss on his head. "I love you Doie. Thank you for coming back to me."

Doyoung smiled at him

"I love you too Jaehyun, I will always come back to you."

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"It's real. We're real. I'm with you and you're with me."

**Oh yeah**

**I wouldn't wake up**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this garbage!! A kudos and a comment is highly appreciated!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! (◕દ◕)
> 
> Let's be mooties!!!
> 
> Twitter: @thefanpiggy  
> Instagram: @thefanpiggy


End file.
